Lee Guk Joo
Perfil thumb|250px *'Nombre:' 이국주 / Lee Guk Joo. *'Profesión:' Comediante, Bailarina, Actriz, DJ y MC. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 1,70 cm. *'Signo Zodiacal:' Capricornio. *'Zodiaco Chino:' Tigre. *'Agencia:' FNC Entertainment. Dramas *When the Devil Calls Your Name (tvN, 2019) Cameo *Click Your Heart (Naver TV / MBCevery1, 2016) *10 Years of Dating (Cameo) *Dream Knight (Youku Tudou, 2015) Cameo ep. 2 *After School Luck or Not 2 (Naver TV Cast, 2014) *What Happens to My Family? (KBS2, 2014) Cameo' *A Witch's Love (tvN, 2014) Cameo *Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014) Cameo Programas de TV *Running Man (SBS, 2019) Ep.476-477 *Running Man (SBS, 2018) Ep.405 *We Got Married (Esposa de Sleepy) (MBC, 2016-2017) *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2016) *Radio Star (MBC, 2016) *I Live Alone (MBC, 2016) *1 Night 2 Days (KBS2, 2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2015) *One Night Study (Mnet, 2015) *Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, 2015) *Star Golden Bell (KBS2, 2015) *True Justice (MBC, 2014) *EXO 90:2014 (Mnet, 2014) *After School Lucky or Not (TV STore, BTV) *Roommate S2 (SBS, 2014-2015) *Happy Together (KBS, 2014) *Star King (SBS, 2014) *Running Man (SBS, 2014) *Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014-2015) *Comedy Big League (tvN, MBC, 2009-presente) Programas de Radio *Lee Guk Joo's Youngstreet (Como DJ, 2015-2018) *K.will Youngstreet (Como DJ especial, 2014) *SimSimTaPa (MBC, 23.07.13) Vídeos Musicales *Kidoh - Taxi on the Phone (2014) *AOA - Short Hair (2014) *ZE:A - Watch Out (2011) Comerciales *G9 Mobile Shopping (junto a Apink) *Pair Up (CF Divertido, junto a Kim Woo Bin) *LG G3a, SK Telecom. *Beksul’s Xylose Sugar (junto a Suzy de Miss A) Premios Curiosidades *Confesó que en 2do año de la escuela secundaria que su apodo era Kim Tae Woo en alusión al miembro de la legendaria agrupación G.O.D. *Es muy cercana a Baek Ji Young. *Jackson Wang la considera su madre coreana. *Es modelo principal de la marca de cosméticos ElishaCoy. *Para Vogue Korea confesó que ha creado un sitio web de ropa más de tamaño porque estaba cansada de gastar un tono de dinero a comprar ropa en el tamaño de su línea. *En Roommate (SBS) compartió habitación con Heo Young Ji de Kara y Nana de After School. *El 24 de junio de 2015, fue revelado a TV Report: “Lee Gook Joo ha sido diagnosticado recientemente con otolitiasis. A pesar de que provoca un mareo extremo, ella continúa trabajando en su apretada agenda". *Confesó para Power FM que es muy incomodo poder estar cerca de Seo Kang Joon. *Kang Nam, la eligió como su modelo a seguir. *Henry Lau hizo una broma a través de twitter diciendo que ella es su novia. *Tuvo un novio aspirante a Idol con el que salió durante 660 días. Los medios especulan que pudo haber sido Jin BTS, pero ella lo negó en una entrevista en Radio Star, comentando: "Cuando las noticias salieron, de algún modo pensaron que él era un idol. Fue entonces que todos los idols con los que soy cercana y 6 años menores que yo se convirtieron en objetivos. Entonces hay una persona que he sido cercana por 4 años e incluso lo alentaba en “Music Core” cuando debutó" el MC le pregunto quien era esa persona, a lo que ella respondio: "Jin de BTS. Somos muy cercanos. Él me agradeció en sus tres primeros álbumes en la sección de “Thanks to”, fue entonces que los fans nos emparejaron. Él también comentó que su tipo ideal era alguien llenita" *Junto a Apink bailó la canción "Mr Chu" (Ver Aqui) *Firmó un contrato exclusivo con FNC Ent, casa de numerosos artistas, actores y comediantes. *En Roommate (SBS) es cercana a Jackson Wang y Young Ji con quienes siempre comparte y cuida de ellos. *Durante los SBS Entertainment Awards, besó en los labios a Kim Jong Kook. (Ver Aquí) *En Knowing Bros durante una sección del programa en la cual actuaban, fue besada en los labios por Min Kyung Hoon. (Ver Aquí) *El 13 de julio de 2016, Lee Guk Joo fue llevada al hospital luego de lesionarse durante el rodaje de la serie “Comedy Big League” *En el programa I Live Alone revelo que es fan y le gusta mucho el actor chino Darren Wang. *Fue esposa de Sleepy en el programa We Got Merried. *Colaboró con Sleepy en la canción So what. *En We Got Merried la modelo Han Hye Jin menciona que fue a una cita ciegas con Sleepy antes, al escuchar esto, Lee Guk Joo se queda sin palabras al principio y luego grita ¿¡Cuándo!?. *En octubre de 2018 salió del programa radial Young Stret debido a su salud. Enlaces *Instagram *Canal De Youtube Galería Lee Kuk Ju.jpg mbvbwd.jpg gook2.jpg tumblr_ncijqz6ktj1qd37xoo2_500.jpg tumblr_na49lbKDE41qd37xoo2_500.jpg tumblr_na49lbKDE41qd37xoo1_500.jpg PS14082200019 99 20140822092603.jpg tumblr_na49lbKDE41qd37xoo3_500.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KComediante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KDJ Categoría:KMC Categoría:KYoutuber